


Conquer Me And Drop Your Bombs

by templeg



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeg/pseuds/templeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clato drabble set pre- and during the 74th Games. Clove is a human weapon, except when she isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquer Me And Drop Your Bombs

Cato has always loved her hair.

Clove can be terrifying. When she’s concentrating on her aim, planning the trajectory of her blade, calculating distance, she is like a coiled spring. Sometimes her drive, her focus, makes her move as though she herself is the weapon. It’s at times like these that Cato wants to look away but never can, half-aroused and with a chill of fear down his spine at this whirling, unstoppable machine of a girl.

But always, always, when her blade has found its mark, she’ll look up at him with her eyes bright and triumphant and her breathing heavy, and he’ll see that her hair has fallen loose over her eyes. He loves these strands, half-curled with sweat. In later years he makes a point of rubbing them between finger and thumb. It becomes a reminder, too, of the Clove only he sees. One of his favourite things is to find new ways to make Clove sweat.

In the arena, her hair is that way almost from the second the gong sounds. He watches her, running her fingers along the blade of her knife or laughing, quick and harsh, at the memory of a kill, and Cato, whose purpose it is to be a victor, does not doubt that she will win, or that she will climb over his body to do it.

When he reaches her, a clump of her hair has fallen across her blank eyes. Cato runs one finger down it, half blinded by tears, and finds that the sweat has gone cold.


End file.
